Talk:Greater German Reich/@comment-27510151-20170204231357
IC Encrypted transmission to Oberheer Wolfgang We have developed a new MBT the Panther, it has a 150mm auto loading main gun that fires FAPDIS ammunition that can pen almost anything we know of, and it has a range of 12,5km. It also has 4 anti tank missils and 2 12mm machine guns 1 in the hull and 1 in the turret, and it also has a lot of smoke grenades, and a crew of 4, with a lot of things begin automatic. For protection it has, 1350/650/450mm hull armour and 1450/600/300mm turret armour. But it can also mount additional armour and explosive reactive armour. The painting of the tank may look like any other painting, but it is actually an experimental painting that can hide the Heath generated by the tank. It also has an early warning system that can alert the crew if they are beginning target by missils or other guided weapons at 20km range, and it also has a 12mm auto gun that is linked to the tanks computers that can shoot missils down, it hits 7/10 times. The tank also has armoured engine compartments, and the crew compartment is also armoured, and the ammo and crew is separated from the engine and fuel, so if the tank should be set afire it can last up to 1 hour with out exploding or killing the crew. It also has a mine detector in the front and sensors in the armour, making damage control easy. It also has jamming devices that can jam signals at 20km. For engaging enemies it has thermal/night/inferred sights that can detect enemies at long range, its computers can also be linked to drones and other units to share information and plan strategies. It also has an advanced targeting and tracking computer that makes it able to engage at 12,5km with deadly precision even hitting the fastest of targets. It also has longe range cameras that with all the other cameras and sights has high resolution. The turret is also electric and can turn with high speed. The tank also has an AI that can help the crew with hitting targets and preform other operations. The gun is also stabilised so the tank fire on the move as well. It's engines is also special, it has 2 2000hp electric engines that makes very little sound, and has enough power to make the tank able to drive at 125kph on flat ground and 95kph off road for 7 days with our recharging, and yes they are water proof. These engines takes 20 hours to recharge, and can be recharged with sunlight or other electric forces. If something like an EMP was dropped on the tank it has a back up generator, but it only lasts for 2 days. The tank also has a new experimental hydrolic suspension that makes it able to attack enemies from unexpected places, and it also makes the tank very stable, so it can fire on the move with a very high hit chance. It is also very mobile, begin able to make a complet 360 degree turn in 4,7 seconds on flat ground and having a reverse speed of 80kph on flat ground and 65kph off road, the tank is also amphibious to a certain degree, begin able to cross revives and sail on lakes. This is German engineering at its best, this tank has taken a longe time to develop, due to the fact that this is an old secret Nazi project that was almost completely destroyed by fanatics. This tank is expensive very expensive but once it gets into battle it turns it into a massacre a meat grind, so this is reserved for the best aces and elites. Every one that has any knowledge of this secret tank is under heavy security and has been told to be silent about it, since this is one of the most advanced tanks in the world, this is also the reason of why I am sending you it as a personal message. I hope that you will find this tank fit for service. Iron and blood End of transmission